Current technologies exist for inputting characters within user interfaces which have a limited number of keys for entering character strings. One such solution presently used includes a T9 input where the user interface guesses the best match of possible characters based on a stored list of words or names. For example, a user may enter a character within a user interface and a selectable list of names starting with the character may be displayed within the user interface.
Another conventional solution deployed by present systems includes “chording”, a method in which every letter takes two keystrokes to input a character. For example, to enter a character “A” a user would have to press the “2” key and then any key on the top row (i.e. 1,2,3). Likewise, to enter a “C” a user would press the “2” key and then any key from the third row (i.e. 7,8,9). Other variations of chording may include entering characters based on position by selecting the appropriate number representing the characters position (i.e. 1,2,3 or 4).